


Il padre che non sono potuto essere

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort, Edo Tensei, Edo Tensei!Minato, Emotional Healing, Gen, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka's Parents mentioned, Mentioned Uzumaki Kushina, Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, Parent Umino Iruka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il terzo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 3. Edo Tensei"Grazie per essere stato per Naruto il padre che non sono potuto essere!"
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Il padre che non sono potuto essere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The father I couldn't be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988807) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



"Grazie per essere stato per Naruto il padre che non sono potuto essere!" Minato gli aveva detto queste parole, con un tono leggero, che però non sminuiva l'intensità del loro significato. Sembrava sempre parlare così il Quarto Hokage, così sincero. Iruka aveva avuto poche occasioni di vederlo quando era ancora in vita, ma quelle poche se le ricordava proprio così.  
Era così strano vederlo adesso, ai tempi della sua morte Iruka era solo un ragazzino, mentre adesso era più grande di qualche anno rispetto a Minato quando era morto. 

Rivedendolo adesso dopo aver passato tutti questi anni con Naruto, poteva vedere cosa il ragazzo avesse ripreso da suo padre. La forza di spirito e l'ambizione, l'amore e la devozione per i propri cari e per l'intero villaggio. Adesso era così evidente, ma prima questa verità era stata oscurata.

"Ho sempre pensato a Naruto come al fratellino, che non ho mai avuto la possibilità di avere. Certo all'inizio è stata dura, ma spero di avergli dato l'affetto che a me è mancato alla morte dei miei genitori." Konoha non era mai stata capace di prendersi cura dei suoi orfani. La cosa causava solo a più problemi, che portava ad altri orfani, iniziando così un circolo vizioso pericolosissimo per l'equilibrio del villaggio stesso e non solo. Questo Iruka lo sapeva bene e per questo aveva scelto il lavoro che svolgeva con così tanta passione. 

"Da quel che vedo hai fatto un ottimo lavoro! Considerando quante cose ha ripreso da me e Kushina, non deve essere stato affatto semplice." poteva sentire nella sua voce la tristezza di un padre che era stato costretto ad abbandonare il figlio troppo presto, che aveva dovuto sacrificare il suo bene per un obiettivo più grande, un padre che aveva amato intensamente il proprio figlio, ma che non aveva avuto la possibilità di dimostrarlo.

Vedendolo così si chiedeva se i suoi genitori, dovunque fossero adesso, si sentissero allo stesso modo. E un po' si chiedeva se in futuro avrebbe provato la stessa cosa una volta morto pensando a tutte le persone amate lasciate indietro. In cuor suo sperava di non dover mai sperimentare quello che loro avevano avuto la sfortuna di sperimentare, sperava di poter lasciare i suoi cari dopo aver vissuto e amato il più possibile. Ma si sa, in quel mondo i loro desideri contavano poco.

"Sono sicuro che i tuoi genitori sarebbero fieri di come sei cresciuto!" le sue parole sincere e il sorriso gentile. Non poteva sapere se fosse vero o meno, fatto sta che aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire. Ne aveva sempre avuto bisogno, anche se non se ne era mai accorto. Quelle parole gli trasmisero un calore che non provava da tanto tempo, era una sensazione molto particolare, che aveva associato ad una sola cosa nella sua vita. L'abbraccio dei suoi genitori. Gli mancavano, gli mancavano terribilmente. Ma adesso giunto a 27 anni, li aveva finalmente capiti. Prima era troppo giovane per poterci riuscire, ma adesso comprendeva. 

Aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire, ora poteva andare avanti nella sua vita. Una pagina della sua esistenza che era a lungo rimasta aperta, adesso poteva finalmente chiudersi. Avrebbe portato sempre dentro di sè i suoi genitori, ma adesso non erano un'ombra fantasma che incupiva la sua vita, ma due spiriti guardiani che gli illuminavano la via. 

"Grazie per tutto quello che fai per Naruto! Per me e Kushina significa molto... Per favore continua a prenderti cura di lui." Minato sapeva benissimo, che non sarebbe nemmeno servito chiederlo, ma sentiva che in qualche modo era giusto così. Iruka non avrebbe mai abbandonato Naruto. Perchè anche se inizialmente pensava a Naruto come ad un fratellino, con il passare degli anni, man mano che maturava, cominciava a sentire il ruolo che Naruto gli aveva affidato sempre più suo. Iruka era in qualch modo il padre di Naruto e parlare con Minato, gli aveva reso il tutto più chiaro.

"Grazie per essere per Naruto il padre che non sono potuto essere!"


End file.
